What would you sacrifice?
by TransformingTurtle
Summary: Ed had come to terms with a lot of things. Like how he didn't hate the colonel as much as he had always thought. But what he didn't know is how far Roy would go in order to protect him.. Parental! Roy/Ed- About whether or not Roy would perform human transmutation to save Ed's life, and what he would have to sacrifice in order to do so. Five part mini-series. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! Guess who's back with more parental goodness? That would be me. I took a little break from Fanfiction because reality, though not as much fun, is more important. But I would never abandon my stories! I love writing way too much, and I always finish what I start._

 _This was supposed to be a one-shot. I am now referring to it as a long shot. It will be a mini series featuring five chapters. The chapters are going to be a tad smaller, because when I realized it had become too big, I had to separate the sections in places that made sense. As always promised, there will be weekly -if not sooner- updates!_

 _Lastly, timeline. Umm I don't really know. Sometime while Ed is in the military. This was an idea I had a while back and I practically wrote the whole thing in one day. As I started editing and filling in the gaps, I got a little lazy with the details. While reading this you may ask yourself, where is Alphonse? Well, he's not here. I don't say where he is, but if it bothers you that much, you can make up something and maybe I'll add it in later :) The focus is on Roy and Ed and their beautiful father/son relationship that we all love. I thought it was a really cool idea when I first wrote it, so I hope you feel the same!_

* * *

 _ **Full Summary** : Ed had come to terms with a lot of things. Like how he didn't hate the colonel as much as he had always thought. In fact, kinda liked the guy. Okay, so maybe he loved the guy. Like a father. And it was nice, knowing he had a father figure he could count on. He didn't verbalized these feelings often, as Roy usually did it enough for the both of them, but everyone knew how he felt. And he was okay with that. He had come to accept it. He thought he had come to know what to expect, but he never knew how far Roy would go in order to protect him. _

_*Don't own, obvi*_

* * *

Ed was sitting at home one evening, relaxed on the couch as he read. It wasn't technically his home, but rather his superior's. There was a time when he would have hastily denied any allegations that connected him to the man, but throughout the years under his service, they had formed somewhat of a...relationship. No, not the romantic kind; but a parental one. Roy had become his friend, his mentor -and though he didn't say it out loud- a father. It was the last thing Ed had ever expected to happen, but here he was. He had his own room, his own bed, and best of all, he had a new family. He had gone through so much as a kid that it was a relief being able to live a normal life for once. He chuckled out loud as he recalled the events from earlier that evening..

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _The two of them had gone out to dinner- not something they did very often- but Roy didn't feel like cooking, and Ed claimed he was "dying of hunger" after a full day of helping his superior sign paperwork. As Roy paid the bill, Ed had stepped outside for some fresh air. He patiently waited in the alley, mesmerized by the sky's beauty, until a dark figure snuck up behind him. The masked man pointed a gun at him, yelling for his wallet. Ed just gave him a baffled look._

" _Seriously? You know I'm a kid, right? What kind of money do you think I would be carrying on me?"_

 _The figure just became angry and demanded his coat instead. Ed looked at him even more puzzled, wondering if this guy was just drunk. Not that he was worried either way. He could take him out with ease._

" _Once again, I'm just a kid. Pretty sure my coat wouldn't fit you, so I think i'll keep it."_

 _It was then Ed realized what he had said and cursed out loud for referring to himself as a kid twice now._

" _Look, you're not getting anything from me, so you can either run back to your little corner and sleep it off, or I can take you out right now. Either way, I think i'll be taking that gun away."_

 _He stepped closer and clapped his hands, turning his auto-mail into a blade. He was just getting ready to prepare a counter measure for when the man pulled the trigger when he heard a snap. Immediately a wave of fire sped past him and burned the man's hand holding the gun. With a scream, he released the weapon from his grasp and it clattered to the ground._

" _How dare you even think about harming my son! You'll suffer a thousand times for such idiocy!"_

 _Ed just rolled his eyes and folded his arms, watching to see how this would play out. Even though the man's face was covered, he was clearly scared now, as he gasped and backed away from Ed slowly._

" _I-I didn't know he was your son. I wasn't really going to hurt him, I p-promise! Please spare me!"_

 _He turned tail and took off running down the dark alley. Ed didn't bother giving chase, and Roy knew there was no way he'd think of trying something like that again. He merely walked over to his "son" to make sure he was all right._

" _Did that feel good, saving me and all?" Ed teased, musing over Roy's dramatic entrance and speech. "Because you know I could have handled it."_

" _I knew perfectly." He grinned and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders._

" _Alright alright, let's not get crazy." Ed playfully nudged Roy's arm off him as they walked home together._

" _You know it's a good thing you have me." Roy gloated as they made their way down the sidewalk to the house. "With my alchemy, you don't have to worry about things like guns."_

" _Pshh, I could have stopped it with my alchemy too, you know."_

" _Yeah, but not as easily as me. You have to clap, and then transmute something. I just snap a finger and voila!"_

" _Yeah, get you wet and then how useful are you? Better yet, take your gloves away completely and see how you fair compared to me." He stuck his tongue out at Roy, happy with the smug look he caused on the man._

" _Fine, but when it's all said and done, mine's still better. I can take out hundreds of enemies at once. I can provide light in the dark and warmth when it's cold. So there."_

" _Okay, whatever. You win." Ed finally said, giving up on the argument. "I'm just glad there's only one Flame Alchemist. Imagine that kind of power in the wrong hands."_

" _Yeah…" Roy recalled the man who taught him his alchemy and how he said almost the exact same thing. "That's why I never take it for granted, and why I vowed after the war to only use it to help others. Often times, it can be a curse as much as it is a gift; but truth be told, It would be hard to lose the ability now. It's become a part of me."_

" _Yeah, I know what you mean."_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Ed smiled. There was truly no one like Colonel Mustang. Someone who could have aspirations as noble as becoming the Fuhrer, and as ridiculous as his female officers wear miniskirts. He shook his head at the thought.

They had eaten a rather early dinner, so it wasn't even seven o'clock yet. When they got back, Roy realized he had forgotten some important documents at the office, so he was out at the moment retrieving them. Ed dozed in and out of sleep on the couch, mostly just too comfortable to move. A slight breeze aroused him as he slowly sat up, looking for the source.

"Roy?" He started slowly. "Is that-"

Before he was able to realize something was wrong, a sharp pain protruded the back of his neck. Instinctively, he reached for the source of pain to find something sticking out of his skin.

"What the…" _A_ _dart?_

"We meet again, Edward Elric."

A man dressed in black was kneeling on the ledge of a window seal behind him.

 _He came in through the window? You've got to be freaking kidding me!_

"Do you recognize me without the mask?" The voice spoke again as he hopped into the house where Ed could clearly see him. His right hand was half wrapped in a bandage, but Ed could clearly see burn marks covering it. Now the boy remembered.

"You're the drunk from the alley!" He tried to charge the man, but the fatigue had already set in. "What did you do to me!"

"That's my own special concoction. It's designed to numb your body, basically leaving you paralyzed. You're my first guinea pig, so I'm not sure how it's going to work. I also don't know how long it's going to last on you, so I'll have to make this quick."

"Who are you and what do you what?" He growled.

"Well first of all, I've got a bone to pick with your superior."

Ed's eyes narrowed at the man. It seemed someone _always_ had a problem with that man.

"You see, I was tracking the two of you earlier tonight. When I caught you in the alley, I was just testing your abilities. I needed to see what you were capable of in order to know how to best take you down. Then I simply tracked you to where you live. I couldn't believe the Fullmetal Alchemist would miss something as simple as an unlocked window."

He swore at the man as he fell to his knees, unable to feel his legs any longer. He quickly caught a glance at the clock. Roy should be back any minute.

 _This idiot just dug his own grave._

"I'll kill you…" He tried to clap his hands, but his body wouldn't react. The paralysis had taken its full effect. _Hurry up and get here!_

"Sorry to leave so soon, but I've got other business to attend to. I'd ask you to tell Roy that he's next, but I'm afraid you won't live long enough to say anything." He frowned as he pulled something shiny out from behind him. "This might get a little messy."

Ed felt a sudden, sharp pain like he had never felt before pierce through his skin. If he was paralyzed, why did it hurt so much? He looked down to his chest at the blade that was now stabbed through it. Of all the close calls he had already experienced, he didn't think his life would end from something so quick. So...easy.

The man ripped the dagger back out, causing Ed to cough up blood immediately. His body trembled and collapsed to the floor completely, as his blood slowly pooled around him.

* * *

Weak. He felt so incredibly weak. Did he really just get taken down by a dart and a dagger?

And what was that God awful smell?

He opened his eyes to crimson. A lot of it. It felt sticky. He hated that it was touching him.

 _All of that's my blood?_

This really sucked. It was bad enough he was about to die, but even worse that he was all alone. There was no one to say goodbye to, or tell he loved them. It would just end here, with him staring at the door, waiting for that figure in blue to appear.

Then he saw it. Maybe. He couldn't see much of anything, but it definitely looked blue. More like a blue blob. And he thought he could hear footsteps running towards him. Definitely some muffled yelling too. Unable to hold his eyes open any longer, he let them shut for the last time.

"Edward! Ed open your eyes! Look at me!"

 _Why does this person continue to scream my name? Do they not understand that I'm already dead?_

"Wake up, shrimp! Are you listening to me!?"

 _Still being made fun of for my height, even in death. Just perfect._

Then it started to feel like an earthquake was happening all around him. It made him nauseas, and he thought for sure he was going to throw up. But wait.

 _Dead people can't throw up, can they?_

There was the shaking again. Somehow it started to bring Ed back to his senses, as he realized he was being shaken by a _someone._

 _I'm not dead?_

Well, if he was still alive, he wouldn't be for much longer. He decided to open his eyes one last time, fixating them on another, onyx pair. _Roy…_ So he was here. Ed tried to smile, happy he would not die a lone after all.

"S-Sorry…" He whispered, choking on his own blood.

The man squeezed his hand tightly, mumbling some words he could hardly make out.

"…fine…everything's….kay….here…Ed…"

The young boy squeezed back with what little strength he had left. "Bye…R-Roy…love-"

"No!" He clearly heard the panicked words of his superior that time.

"Just shut up! You're not dying today. I won't let you!"

The man left his side for a moment, grabbing something he couldn't quite make out. He then knelt down on floor and began engraving something into the wood. He seemed to be designing something in the shape of a circle, with him at the center. Even though Ed couldn't think clearly, he could still perceive what the man was up to.

Human Transmutation.

 _What the heck is he thinking!? I swear I'll kill him if he does anything stupid…_

The next thing he remembered was a bight light in his face. Did he just activate the circle?

 _No! You idiot! Don't you dare make some deal and leave me all alone!_ He felt hot tears sting his cheeks, as he slid into a final state of unconsciousness.

 _Don't you dare die in my place…_

* * *

 _So yeah, that just happened. Poor Ed. What do you think Roy is going to do?_

 _Please review! *But leave the flames to Roy*_

 _(hahaha)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I feel like this little guy could work as a spin-off sequel of The Bonds of Alchemy. It is not, however, the official sequel for anyone who was wondering. I still have a ways to go on that one, but it is being worked on._

 _Quick thanks, as always, to my guest reviewers! I was thrilled to read so many positive comments! Especially Lily, your reviews always make me smile :) Thanks!_

 _Any who, I'm sure you're ready to get some answers after that last cliffie. Enjoy!_

 _*Incase you just so happened to stumble across this fandom, having no previous knowledge of FMA (one of the greatest series of all time,) I do not own this._

* * *

The next time Ed opened his eyes, he found himself lying in a hospital room. Once again, not dead.

Unless this was someone's twisted idea of Heaven for him.

He considered it a moment, noticing he didn't feel any pain at all. But that couldn't be right, because he also felt very much alive. He looked down to see his chest encircled in white bandages, and an IV in his arm.

 _Nope_ _._ _Definitely not Heaven._

He sat up, now able to feel the stinging from the wound he had received. That's right, he was stabbed. Stabbed by some regular guy because he forgot to lock a window. The thought infuriated him. But only until the next wave of memories hit him.

The bright light…the transmutation circle…

Roy.

"No!" He shrieked.

 _No no no! Oh please, not Roy. Not again!_

He ripped the IV out with impressive strength and stumbled out of the bed. That's when two soldiers appeared from behind a curtain in his room.

"Edward!" It was Lieutenant Hawkeye, followed by Maes Hughes.

The first thing he noticed was Roy wasn't there. He panicked.

"Sorry, we were just discussing some military things in private and didn't hear you—"

"Where is he!" Ed yelled, ignoring what was being said.

"Who?" Hawkeye questioned him.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Ed's eyes welled up with tears as he pointed a finger at them. "You tell me where he is right now, or I'll—"

"Ed?"

The boy's head snapped in the direction of the voice. He knew that voice better than his own. Sure enough, Roy was standing in the doorway with a fresh cup of coffee. It was him. That figure in blue he loved so much. But how?

"Roy.."

The man slowly walked over to Ed and smiled. "Hey. How are you feel—"

But he was suddenly cut off by the boy slamming into him, nearly knocking the cup out of his hand. He felt arms wrap tight around his torso as Ed buried his face in his chest, releasing the tears he had been trying to hold back.

"I-I thought you were dead!" The boy continued to hold on for dear life, as if Roy were going to disappear.

The older alchemist wrapped his own arms around Ed shoulders. "Why on earth would you think that? You're the one who nearly died."

He placed his chin on top of the blond's head, chocking back a sob as he squeezed a little tighter. Here the kid was, recovering from a near death experience, and all he could think about was someone else.

 _Typical Ed._

The boy finally relaxed and moved back a little, looking up at Roy. "But I thought…you were drawing a transmutation circle…I saw you!"

Roy looked away. "Yeah…I thought about it. You were dying and I didn't know what else to do…" He looked back at Ed, masking his face with that usual grin. "But in the end, I settled for yelling at you to stay alive, and what do ya know? The kid can follow an order after all." He ruffled the hair on top of his head.

Ed wanted to protest. He wanted to throw his usual tantrum and say he didn't believe a word the man was saying. But how could he not believe him? He was standing right in front of him, physically intact at least.

"Are you sure nothing else happened? I could have sworn I saw you activate the circle…"

"Well you must have imagined that part. Look at me. Still got all my limbs and everything." Roy wiggled his arms and legs, showing their proper working functions. "I promise you everything's fine."

"Okay…" Ed said quietly. "You really scared me you know."

Roy laughed. "Yeah, you too kid. Don't ever do that to me again. That's an order."

"Only if you promise the same."

"Deal."

Ed couldn't help but smile. Maybe life was done dealing so many hard blows. Maybe he was finally having some good luck after all.

* * *

A month of careful watching went by and Ed couldn't find any evidence that something was wrong. He kept a close eye on Roy's physical being, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He still ate the same food, did the same work out routine, even exhibit the same bathroom habits.

It was still hard to believe that he himself had survived something as deadly as being stabbed in the chest; but seeing as how he couldn't prove any of his other theories, he had to trust that Roy was telling the truth. Considering the fact that he _was_ dying at the time, there's really no telling how much of what he remembered was actually real. He supposed that he could have imagined the whole thing. Instead of dwelling on it any longer, he decided to just be thankful everything had worked out.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he went back to reading the book in his hands. Roy was sitting across from him on the couch, reading through a file he had brought home from work.

"So what are you working on?" Ed finally asked, unable to concentrating on reading.

"Just some guy I've been looking into. He hasn't reported in for duty in a few weeks and no one's been able to contact him. They think he might have taken some important documents as well." He continued to stare at the file, as if the more times he read over it, he would find something he missed.

"They have you do stuff like that?" Ed thought it was such a silly task to assign the Flame Alchemist.

"Actually, it's Hughes case. But since his department is pretty swamped right now, I thought I'd give him a hand." He flipped through the pages once more.

"Well, has anyone checked his house to make sure he didn't just die or something?"

Roy opened his mouth to say something like "Duh." But then he read through the statements again. Apparently no one had bothered to put a search warrant through yet.

"Unbelievable." He face palmed.

"I'll take that as a no." Ed smirked, feeling quite proud of himself.

"I just assumed his house had been ruled out already." He rubbed his forehead in agitation. "Guess I'll go check it out tomorrow."

He flipped through the file to see where the man lived. Surprisingly, it wasn't far from him at all.

"Hey, he lives right around the corner. That's convenient." He glanced at the clock. It was only five. He could run over there and check it out now before it would even be time for dinner.

Simple enough, right?

Ed just mumbled something in response, already engrossed in his book again.

Roy stood up and stretched for a moment. "I'm going to take a look at his place now. I could use the fresh air, and plus tomorrow's my day off and I'd rather not spend it working. Hopefully this guy didn't kill himself by falling down the stairs or something."

"Yeah but can you get in there without a warrant?" Ed had focussed his attention back on the conversation.

"Please. I'm the Flame Alchemist. I don't need a piece of paper to get what I want."

"Okay, whatever you say." He smirked. "Have fun with that." He waved and went back to reading.

"Care to tag along?" Roy questioned.

The boy looked up at him once more. "You mean you actually want me to go with you on one of your missions? That's a first."

"It's not a mission. Just a simple house inspection. I'm sure it won't take long."

Ed eyed him cautiously. "Nah, I'm good. I'm reading this book about Alchehestry, and it's totally amazing! It's like, not even the same alchemy we use. I can't explain it, its just awesome. Hey, we should learn it together! From what I can tell, this stuff would really come in handy."

Roy smiled. "Alright kid. I look forward to it. Be back in a bit." He stopped. "Oh, and make sure you don't leave anything unlocked this time."

"Yeah yeah. I'll be careful."

* * *

Ed closed his book and set it down, content with his readings for the day. He would definitely have to try this alchehestry sometime. He noticed it had been about an hour since Roy left and figured the man would be back any minute.

 _Good, cause I'm starving!_

As if on cue, a knock sounded at the door. Ed jumped out of his chair and walked over to answer it. He was about to open it automatically, but seeing as how Roy did have a key and the last time he was alone he almost died, he decided to peek out the window first. Thankfully, it was just the lieutenant, no doubt stopping by to make sure Roy had gotten his work done for the day. He opened the door and let her come inside.

"Hey Lieutenant."

"Good evening, Edward." She smiled.

"Roy isn't here right now, but he should be back any minute if you want to wait inside."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow. "Is he working late at headquarters again? I thought he went home earlier this afternoon."

"No. Apparently some soldier hasn't reported in for duty in a while now. It was only a couple blocks away, so he decided to go and check it out."

"Did he go alone?"

"Well, yeah. I mean he did ask if I wanted to go with him, but I thought it was really weird, cause you know normally he's all, 'stay here where it's safe'." Ed did his best Roy impression.

"Edward." The serious tone in her voice was alarming as she looked him right in the eye. "Where did he go? I need the address."

"Why are you so worried? If you're concerned that he didn't bring his gloves, I stuffed an extra pair in his jacket pocket, just incase. You know how easily he ruins those things."

Riza closed her eyes, hiding the water building up in them. It broke her heart to see Ed trying to be helpful. If only he knew how bad it really was.

"Okay, now I know something's up." The boy crossed his arms and glared at Riza. "What aren't you telling me?"

She ignored his question. "We don't have time for this. Do you have the address or not, Edward?"

That feeling of panic had returned and was starting to shoot through his whole body. "Not until you tell me whats going on!"

Riza opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "Listen to me carefully. Everything Roy has done has been to protect you. You have to understand that."

"Okay…I already know that." Ed looked puzzled. "What does that have to do with right now?"

"The Colonel can't use his alchemy anymore and he's completely defenseless without it." Her chestnut eyes stared into his golden ones as he tried to piece together what she was saying.

"That's not possible." He shot back. "You can't just lose the ability to do alchemy." Then it finally hit him. His death…the transmutation circle…the gate!

"Wait. D-Dont' tell me he…"

"It was the only way to save your life." She placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, knowing how the news would make him feel. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"No…" He stepped back, those familiar tears returning. "No no no! Why would he do that! How could he be so stupid!"

Hawkeyes tried her best to comfort him. "It was his decision to make."

Ed just rubbed his eyes frantically as he took shuddering breaths. How could Roy have lied to him like that? He had been assuring him for the past month that he was fine.

"This only happened because of me…" The young alchemist clenched his fists tightly, bordering between despair and fuery.

"You can't blame yourself." She assured him even though she knew he wouldn't listen.

"But It's always my fault!" He buried his face with his hands. "He promised me...he promised me!"

Seeing there was nothing she could say that would convince him otherwise, Riza did the only thing she knew. She pulled her gun out of its holster and shot off a round into the air outside.

The sudden noised caused the young alchemist to almost yelp in surprise.

"Listen up." She started, now that she had his full attention. "The Colonel loves you. He would have given up his life to save you. You need to accept that and move on."

He just stood there, unsure of how to respond as the lieutenant continued.

"Now. If you want, you can stand there and wallow in self pity, _or_ you can help me protect him."

He almost whimpered as he composed himself the best he could. "Y-Yes ma'am."

* * *

 _I wonder what kind of trouble Roy has gotten himself into this time._

 _Okay I lie. I know exactly what kind of trouble he's in, and you're not going to want to miss it!_

 _In the meantime, feel free to review and tell me what you thought, talk to the screen for the next chapter to post right now, or twiddle your thumbs in anticipation. Whatever makes you happy :)_

 _I tend to like the 'yell at your computer screen like someone can hear you' method myself._


	3. Chapter 3

_Whenever you start to think you're in control, life just sits back and laughs. Those are my words of wisdom to you all. They have nothing to do with this story (except maybe for the late update.)_

 _Time to find out what happened to our poor alchemic-less Roy. (Pretty sure that's not a word.)_

 _Enjoy!_

 _P.S. Thank you to my guest reviewers from the last chapter! I love your feedback :)_

* * *

Riza had not uttered a word the whole drive there. Even though they could have just walked, she didn't want to waste any more time than they had to. It was only about a five minute drive, but the awkward silence was almost unbearable.

"Are you mad at me?" He finally asked.

Riza tore her cold gaze from the road for the first time to glance over at Ed. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know...you're just really quiet. Well, more quiet than usual. And you seem really upset about something."

"I am upset, but not at you."

"So, Roy?" The only other obvious choice.

"He has too much experience to make such foolish decisions."

"But I told you already, it's just a missing persons case. Plus this guy's one of our own military. Roy just went to his house to see if there were any clues to where he might be." When Riza didn't seem to be convinced, he continued. "Look, if it were me going in there, I'd totally understand. I mange to get myself into trouble no matter what I do. But Roy's nowhere near as reckless as I am. I trust him."

"You don't know him like I do. Maybe now he isn't so bad, but he was just like you when he first entered into the military."

"He was?"

She shook her head and sighed with the slightest grin on her face. "You two are more alike than you'll ever know. That's why you butt heads so often, yet come together so well."

Ed blushed a little. "Well, I only live with him cause Its cheaper, and plus I get to have my own room. So don't go thinking it's because I like being around him all the time or anything."

"Of course." She chuckled softly.

Her expression then hardened back into that stoic look she normally bore. "It's just…" She glanced at the boy a moment, not wanting to make him upset again. "Roy has relied on his alchemy for years. Right now, his first instinct is to snap, and that one mistake could cost him his life. I highly doubt a month has been enough time for him to adjust. That's why I need to protect him."

Even though it hurt to hear it, Ed couldn't help but smile at the lieutenant's resolve for her commanding officer. "You really care about him too, don't you."

Now it was her turn to blush. "I just...made a promise to protect him is all."

"Don't worry." He grinned at her. "Your secret's safe with me."

* * *

Roy slowly opened his eyes.

 _That's weird. I don't remember ever closing them._

He noticed his head was throbbing uncomfortably, and attempted to reach up and rub it. When his hand failed to move, he looked down and saw that it was tied down. In fact, both hands were. As his vision became more clear, realization began to hit that someone must have knocked him out while he was searching the house. His feet were also tied to the legs of what he now figured out was a chair. He was trapped.

Then, even more memories started flooding back. He had tried to fight back. When the figure jumped out at him, his instinctively snapped, forgetting his most valuable weapon was gone.

 _Why did I think coming alone was such a good idea again?_

Thats when finally noticed someone else was in the room with him. A man was crouched down a few feet away from him, most likely waiting for him to wake up. Thinking quickly, he tried to pretend that he was still asleep. Unfortunately, it was already too late as the man was up and walking towards him.

"Hello Colonel." He spoke in a smooth, calm voice.

It was almost too calm as Roy shifted uncomfortably beneath his restraints. "To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"Just call me Ray. And trust me, the pleasures going to be all mine."

Roy couldn't help but roll his eyes. "So which is it? Money? Information? Fulfilling some sick desire to kidnap someone this week?"

He had no idea what this guy was after, but he needed to stall.

 _Just keep stalling and everything will be fine. I'm sure the lieutenant will be here soon…_

But then he remembered that he hadn't told her where he was going beforehand. He cursed silently, realizing Ed was the last person he had spoken to. Since he hadn't been able to bring himself to tell the kid the truth, there was no way his subordinate would ever suspect that something was wrong..

"Oh Mustang." The man began to answer. "I desire nothing from you. Except your life, that is."

At this, Roy sat up straight and narrowed his eyes at the man. "Revenge then."

 _Yep,_ _I'_ _m definitely screwed._

"Exactly."

"What could I have possibly done this time? You realize I spend most of my days now filling out paperwork." He then added, mumbling to himself. "…Usually caused by a troublesome subordinate."

"What was that?" Apparently Ray had sharp ears. "You are referring to the Fullmetal one, yes? It is unfortunate that he survived my last visit. But I've decided it's better this way. It's going to make my plan that much more satisfying."

Roy just glared at him, until he realized what the man had meant.

"Wait. You're the guy from the alley…and the missing soldier? It was all you?"

"Sure was. Lieutenant Raymond Williams, at your service." He bowed mockingly. "I'd still like to know how a person survives being stabbed in the chest, but I assure, whatever trick you had up your sleeve won't work this time."

"I'll kill you!" Roy thrashed out, unable to do much but wiggle his body in anger. "Why!"

"Because I wanted to make you suffer, of course."

The once, great flame alchemist grit his teeth to stop him from spitting out every curse word he knew at the man. This whole mess had been all his fault. How had he not connected the dots before?

Don't worry." Ray smiled devilishly at his captive. "I'm about to reveal everything."

Roy was still trying to wrap his mind around everything he had just learned. What could he have possibly done to piss this guy off so much?

"Let me tell you about a man." Ray started. "He was my father. My hero. He joined the military at a young age and served all throughout my childhood. I thought it was the most admirable job a man could have, and my greatest desire was to join along side him when I was old enough. Little did I know what I was getting myself into. At a mere 18 years of age, I was welcomed into the family I had dreamed of for so long. My father and I were now solders of Amestris together. That's when we got the orders. War broke out in Ishvall and we were being sent to eradicate everyone that stood in the way. At first I was naive enough to think it could be what I had been waiting for- the chance to fight along my father in battle. To defend our country together. But it was nothing even close to what I wanted. It was a massacre. Blood and dead bodies was all I saw for months. Many times I considered taking my own life, just to be rid of the nightmares. But my father never faltered. He fought bravely, like he always had, to defend his country. So I trudged on, determined we would make both make it out together. And we almost did. That is, until you shot everything to hell."

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about." Roy had been blamed for so many things from his time in Ishvall, it was hardly a surprise to hear that someone else had a problem with his tactics from back then.

"You can't deny what I saw! You and your men were staking an ambush, but my father got caught in the middle of it. Instead of trying to save his life, you let him die just so you could complete your mission. The mission that ultimately ended the war and gained you the title 'Hero of Ishvall'."

Ray punched him in the face. "Some hero you are! If they only saw what I saw. A man who killed anyone in his path! A murderer!"

Roy shook at the man's words, but not because he was angry. Ray was right. He was a murderer. He had known this for some time. That's why he committed himself so strongly to helping others now. But even in his determination to end the war, he couldn't imagine that he would just let another soldier die in front of him.

 _Think, Roy. The ambush that ultimately ended the war…Williams!_

"Jay." He spoke softly, his head lowered. "Jayden Williams. I remember now."

"Then you admit to having killed hi—"

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"I didn't kill him. I didn't even come close." Roy recalled the events of that day. "Your father was a hero, just like you said. I'll never forget that moment. We found where the Ishvalans were keeping their heavy artillery, and I knew if we could take control of that, we could end the war for good. That was all I wanted. For it to finally be over. Your father was helping me that day. We took out as many soldiers as we could. Victory was so close I could taste it. But then your father got caught by one of them. The soldier threatened to kill Jay and wanted me to destroy my gloves for his life. Without my alchemy, that ambush would have failed. Your father knew that. I didn't even have time to react before Jay took matters into his own hands. I don't know what you think you saw, but I saw a man end his own life to stop an entire war. He was the real hero that day."

Ray clenched his fists. "No! That's not good enough. I don't accept it! You should have stopped him. You should have saved his life without a second thought! Now he's dead and all my dreams are shattered. What do I have to look forward to? Another war? More death? I never signed up for this."

"I'm sorry. But that's the choice you make when you decide to become a soldier. It means you're willing to give up your life for your country."

"Well sorry isn't good enough this time."

He walked towards Roy with his gun pointed at the man.

"I'm going to take what you took from me. Equivalent exchange, as the alchemists say."

Roy eyes the weapon anxiously, praying this wouldn't be how it ended. "If you're going to kill me then kill me. But don't fool yourself into thinking this will satisfy you."

"Oh I'm not killing you yet." The young soldier bent down so he was eye level with Roy. "Not until the audience arrives."

"Audience?"

"You know the Fullmetal brat will come looking for you after a while. We just have to wait until he figures it out."

Roy started to sweat, panic setting in. "No! Leave him out of this! He had nothing to do with the war or you! Just kill me and you'll have your revenge!"

"I'll have it, no doubt about it, Colonel. But here's what I've come up with. You see, I could kill you and the brat, and it would all be over. But true revenge would be to force him to watch you die, and have to live with that memory for the rest of his life. Just. Like. Me."

Roy closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay. The last thing he wanted to do was make Ed suffer more.

"And that's not even the best part."

He looked back up, eyes fearful.

"I'm going to make you choose between your subordinate or yourself. Not that I don't already know the answer. It's more of how you're going to have to do it that'll makes it so much fun."

He shot another devilish grin at Roy as he motioned to the gun in his right hand, and a roll of duct tape in the other.

* * *

As they pulled up to the house, Hawkeye jumped out of the car and silently motion for Ed to follow.

"Be careful." Was all she said before slowly opening the door and peering in, gun first.

Ed walked behind her as quietly as he could manage, not daring to utter a sound. The house was mostly dark and quiet, and no one appeared to be home. It looked like no one had been home for weeks. That, or whoever was living there didn't bother to clean up after himself. After the first few steps, they came to a staircase leading up to the second floor.

"Let's split up." Hawkeye lean closer to Ed and whispered in his ear. "I'll check out the upstairs while you search the main floor."

Ed simply nodded and turned to walk away before the lieutenant grabbed his arm and locked her eyes with his. "Call for me the second you find anything. Do not engage the enemy on your own. Is that understood?"

"Okay." Ed nodded again and Riza continued up the stairs out of sight.

It didn't take long for Ed to realize there wasn't much to the first floor. Just an office that looked like a tornado had blown through it, a small bathroom that smelled disgusting, and the kitchen and living room. Hawkeyes must have noticed this too, which is why she took the upstairs. Already out of things to search, he stopped at a bookshelf to see if this guy had anything good. He was a sucker for a good read, and clearly no one else was going to be using them any time soon. Reaching out to grab at random, he pulled down on a blue, hard covered one. As if from a movie, the whole shelf shook and split apart to reveal another staircase. He rubbed his eyes a moment, not sure if what happened was actually real. The stairs led downward to what he assumed was a basement, and he didn't even think twice before stepping out to explore.

He could make out a well-lit room at the end of the stairs, indicating that someone was definitely down there. He was so focussed on not making a sound that he didn't notice the tripwire in front of him. In fact, he didn't notice he had triggered anything until he was already a few steps in. Thats when a steel door came crashing down loudly behind him. It was no doubt an attempt to trap him in. He was about to go back and use his alchemy to re-open it when a horrid sight in front of him caught his eye.

He gasped in absolute terror.

"What…what is this?"

* * *

 _What? What is it, Ed!? (_ _Sorry, couldn't resist :)_

 _I know my details of the war were off, but I needed a good story._

 _Only two chapters left and they are full of crazy excitement, so stay tuned my friends!_


	4. Chapter 4

I have finally returned from the stone age of no electricity, water, or internet! Well, there was water. About three feet of it actually. In the house.

Yep, thats right. My house decided to take on swimming lessons.

P.S. The house failed.

As I lie here, curled up in my warm ninja turtle blanket, I keep quoting the line Venelope says in Wreck it Ralph "...and then I bundle myself up like a little homeless lady."

* * *

Back to the important stuff! I wanted this chapter to be awesome, but intense. I don't know if I accomplished that, but it's my favorite one so far. I hope it's not too rushed. I wanted to get this posted asap. Enjoy guys :)

Disclaimer: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I don't even have a house right now...

* * *

"What...what is this?"

Ed froze in horror at the sight before him. His superior was tied to a chair, but it was his left arm that caused his heart to skip a beat. Someone had taped a gun in Roy's hand, with his index finger stuck on the trigger. His arm was then taped in a way that the pistol was pressing directly to his chest. The only movement he had control of was pulling the trigger. Another piece of tape over his mouth muffled the screams that were an obvious warning to get out of there. Too bad Ed never listened to the man even when he could speak clearly.

Then another figure caught Ed's attention.

"This is you losing, alchemist. You all think you're so great and powerful, but even alchemy can't protect your frail, human bodies from a bullet!"

He gestured to Roy and himself, showing that there was a string tied to Roy's finger, while he held onto the other end. He had complete control over Roy's life. Any wrong move, and he could end it immediately. It didn't help that this guy was right. No on could survive a bullet to the chest from that range.

His eyes locked with Roy's, and for a moment he could see nothing but fear in them. Ed had never seen his superior scared of anything.

 _How are we going to get out of this one?_

That's when he finally recognized the man as the intruder who (almost) killed him.

"Y-You!" He pointed a shaky finger finger at the sick freak.

"Me." He proudly responded. "Are you surprised? You can imagine my surprise earlier this evening when Roy practically delivered himself straight to me, but I'd say it worked out quite well, don't you think?"

Ed's first instinct was to tackle the guy and beat him up for even thinking of harming Roy, but the man's constant tugging on the string made him decide otherwise. He settled for tightening his fists and growling. "What the hell do you want?"

"Justice. And here's how we're going to do it." He walked over to Roy and ripped the tape off his mouth, earning an immediate plea for his subordinate.

"Just get out of here, Ed! Don't worry about me!"

This, of course, only angered the young alchemist. How dare Roy try to tell him what to do after all the lies?

Ray didn't seemed concerned that Ed would listen either, and just continued with his plan.

"Be quiet and let me talk. I'm going to give you thirty-seconds to decide your fate. You can either choose to end your own life, or I shoot your precious subordinate when time is up."

Ed's eyes opened even wider in horror. "Don't you dare even think about it, Roy!"

Ray merely laughed. "I told you it was going to be fun!" He turned to face the young alchemist as he continued.

"Now, it's always possible the fullmetal kid could dodge my bullet. I can't deny he's a talented one. But it's really just a gamble, now isn't it? If you don't pull the trigger, I'm going to fire every round off at him. Should he survive, well that would be quite exciting. However, should he not, then I'm still going to kill you and two lives will have been lost today. You, Colonel, have the power to reduce the loss to just one. So go ahead, make your choice. Just like my father was forced to make his!"

"You listen to me, Roy!" Ed didn't exactly know what to say, but he was definitely not going to watch his superior end his own life.

" _30, 29, 28, 27…."_

Roy jerked his head toward the man in fear. Ray may be mad, but he wasn't kidding about shooting his subordinate. He then glanced at the boy, panic etched into his features.

"Ed, I…"

"I said no!" Ed cut him off quickly.

" _26, 25, 24, 23…"_

Roy merely lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Ed."

"Shut up!" The young alchemist screamed with tears falling down his cheeks. "You are not doing this to me again!"

" _22, 21, 20, 19…"_

This time, Ed jerked his attention toward Raymon. "Stop it! I'm not letting you do this!"

He clapped as quickly as he could, changing his auto-mail into that signature blade of his. On instinct, he was about to charge at him, but the man directed his own pistol at the boy, and tugged gently on the string. Ed stopped, his heart pounding in his chest. Reckless thinking wouldn't get them out of this one. If he charged in blindly, they would both die for sure.

" _18, 17, 16, 15…"_

He still had fifteen more seconds to think of something.

 _If only Lieutenant Hawkeye was here._

"Edward!" Roy was now yelling to get his attention. "Just let me say goodbye!"

"No! I have a plan!"

Ray paused his counting for just a mili-second, staring at Ed with eager curiosity. He then smiled, continuing his countdown. " _14, 13, 12, 11…"_

"There's nothing you can do, Ed! Just shut up and listen for once!"

"Fine! Then I'll have no choice but to perform human transmutation, just like you did!"

Ed glared at him, with cold, wet eyes. Roy couldn't return the stare, knowing how much he had hurt the boy.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…I just couldn't let you die…" His eyes formed tears of their own.

" _10, 9, 8, 7…"_

He looked up again. Time was almost out. "I love you, Edward. I love you as if you were my own son. And I always will. I'm so proud of you."

Now it was Ed's turn to panic, seeing how he wasn't going to persuade Roy to stop. But this couldn't be how it ends. Not after everything they had gone through together.

 _Was this how he felt watching me die?_

"Please…" He began to sob as he begged the man- the man he thought of as his father. "Please don't do this….don't leave me!"

" _6, 5, 4, 3…"_

"You were the best thing to ever happen to me, kid." Roy smiled as a few more tears fell.

" _2…"_

Roy closed his eyes and steadied his finger to pull the trigger. "You have to keep living. For both of us."

The boy fell to his knees, his right armed stretched out as if to touch the man. "You can't…NO STOP!"

" _1…"_

"DAD!"

He didn't know how, or why, but the title made Roy freeze. Ed had NEVER called him dad.

Before he could come back to his senses, the young alchemist was already taking action. He barely heard Ray pronounce that his time was up over the clap of Ed's hands as he slammed them on the ground. Everything that happened after that was so fast, he didn't even have time to blink. Roy had assumed that Ed was going to break up the ground underneath Ray, so he would lose his footing and aim, but the alchemic reaction was sent towards him instead. The mad man must have thought the same thing. He leapt out of the way, letting go of the string attached to Roy's pistol, and pulling his own trigger as promised. Ed darted away quickly, rolling and dodging as best he could. As the alchemy reached Roy, the ground underneath his chair broke up. It formed into a sharp weapon and ripped through the gap between his wrist and his chest, allowing just a little bit of movement in his hand. Still, Roy sat there dumbfounded for a few seconds, shocked at how his subordinate had managed to perform such precise alchemy while his very own life hung in the balance. They didn't call him a prodigy for no reason. A small yell then snapped him back to reality, because instantly he knew that voice was Edward's. The boy had managed to duck behind a small beam that supported the underground room. It couldn't have been more than six inches wide, but for someone Ed's size, it was enough to cover his vitals.

As hard as Ed tried to angle himself behind the beam, Ray had still managed to graze his shoulder. He was now clutching the wound as he rested his back against the beam, waiting for the pain to subside. But he knew he couldn't stay like that. He was even more exposed at this angle, and the man still had one bullet left, if he counted correctly. He had to move. Looking to his left, he thought about drawing the man away from Roy, hoping his plan had actually worked and he was able to get free. He closed his eyes in preparation, before opening them again as he pushed his body to run faster than it ever had before. Unfortunately, he didn't make it but a couple of steps before he was staring down the barrel of a gun. Ray smiled cooly at him, knowing he won.

"Sorry little boy, but the Colonel chose his life over yours. An unexpected turn of events, I'll admit, but a promise is a promise."

Instead of shooting right away, he kicked Ed in the gut, causing the boy to drop to his knees for air. He then pressed the gun his head, cocking it one last time.

"This time you die for good. Then it's Roy's turn."

Next thing Ed heard was the loud gun shot echoing throughout the basement.

* * *

 _As Roy sat there dumbfounded, a small yell snapped him back to reality, because instantly he knew the voice was Edward_ _'_ _s._ _Wiggling his hand more freely of the tape, he began to figure out how he was going to get out of this. If only his other hand wasn't still tied down. Then he had an idea. If he could angle the gun right and down just a little bit, he maybe he could…_

Ed squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain. He heard the sound, but felt nothing. Maybe having your brains blown out wasn't actually painful at all? Where was he, then? Slowly, he opened one eye. The other flew open as soon as he realized he was still staring at the same pistol as before.

 _Then who shot off that round…..no!_

* * *

"Roy!" That's when he realized Ray was also staring in the direction of the Colonel. The chair that he had been tied to was toppled over, so neither of them could see anything clearly.

"Say something, Roy! Can you hear me!?"

Ed continued yelling frantically at his superior, while Ray merely watched the man for any sign of movement.

"Guess he was a coward after all." Ray spoke coldy, after a few moments had passed.

He spun around and slammed the gun against the side of Ed's head, making him topple over completely. "Stay." He barked, striding over to the Colonel to make sure he was dead.

Ed's vision spun as he lay on his side, watching the man's feet move away. "No…" He whimpered. "He can't be…"

As Ray crept closer, he kept his gun steadily aimed at the man. He reached his feet first, lying awkwardly as they were still tied to the chair. Roy's right arm was covering his face, so he couldn't see if there was any damage. He kicked the man's shin for any sort of reaction.

Nothing. He smiled.

Whatever had happened, he wasn't taking any chances. He aimed the gun at Roy's chest, blocking out the yells of Ed in the background.

"This is for my father!"

He started to pull the trigger when Roy lifted his elbow suddenly to reveal his own pistol.

"And this is for Ed!"

He shot at his target without hesitation, landing a bullet right in the man's chest. After a few moments of gaining some clarity on what had just happened, Ray dropped the gun and slowly raised his hand to the wound on his chest. He smiled sadly.

"I-I bet you think y-you've won, don't you?"

Roy merely glared at the man. "Yes. Ed is safe and you're never going to hurt him again."

Ray dropped to his knees. "Except now…I get to see…my father. While Ed…will suffer….alone." He then fell flat on his face in his own pool of blood.

Roy winced in pain as his hand pressed against a bloody wound. Ray hadn't shot him in the chest like he planned, but he still managed to put a bullet in his stomach. The man's words came back to haunt him.

" _I'_ _m still going to kill you, and two lives will have been lost today."_

* * *

Sorry for all the cliffies, guys. They just worked out that way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though! Even without his alchemy, Roy proved that he can still save the day! Ed might have helped a little :)

Just one more chapter, guys! Part five will hopefully not take as long. Life is a little crazy right now, as you may have guessed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well guys, I didn't want to be that writer. You know, the one that takes months to update because life is crazy. But alas, here we are. All I can say is I am terribly sorry for the wait. It wasn't so much that I lost inspiration. I just couldn't find the time to sit down and do the tedious editing that no one likes (or maybe you do.) I always want to give you my best work. I still don't think it's perfect, but I felt if I waited any longer, it would never end up getting posted._

 _An FMA story that I have fallen in love was put on hiatus recently, and I'm pretty, like, devastated about that, so I promise to NEVER do that to you, k? Also, I almost split this up because it got so long, but I thought, you guys deserve the long chapter after the horrendous wait I put you through. You're welcome :)_

 _So here it is, the last chapter to Sacrifices. I hope it doesn't disappoint you guys too much. Thank you for sticking with this for so long. As always, your reviews and kind words are the inspiration that keeps me writing, and don't worry, this is certainly not the end for me!_

* * *

There wasn't much that scared Roy, save losing his beloved first lieutenant, but in this moment, he was scared to die. Scared because Ed was right there, and seeing that fear in his face terrified him.

The young alchemist was kneeling beside him, holding his famous red coat to the wound and shouting orders to stay awake. He didn't want to leave the boy all alone, but if it meant Ed would survive, he had to, right? Then a thought struck him. If he died, who would protect the kid the next time someone was after him? Suddenly he realized what a mistake this had been. He cant die. He had to live. He promised he would protect Ed, and he couldn't do that in a grave.

 _You're gonna fight this, Roy. You're not gonna die, because that kid still needs you!_

Ed rested his head gently on Roy's chest. He gripped the material of his shirt tightly, pleading with the man to stay with him.

"Don't you dare leave me Roy…Please…I love you…and I need you to stay.."

Roy wasn't sure if it was because Ed was too traumatized to notice, but he was definitely still breathing.

 _Shouldn't he go get help or something instead of wasting his tears?_

Or maybe Ed just assumed he was beyond help.

 _As if! I'll show him._

He reached up shakily and ran a hand across Ed's back. The boy froze mid-sentence.

"…Roy?"

"Help…get help.." _Come on, kid. I'm bleeding out over here!_

"R-Right! S-Sorry!"

He ran away quickly, and after a few moments, he heard Ed's clap of alchemic power. More footsteps came running back over to him.

"Colonel!"

Another blond head popped into view. It was his most trusted lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye.

He smiled, ignoring the worried look on her face while Ed went back to inspecting the wound.

Sitting on her knees, she gently lifted his head into her lap and ran her hand slowly through his raven hair. "I've got you." She whispered softly. It was really a shame he was too busy dying at the moment to enjoy the moment. "I already called a medic."

Ed wiped his eyes quickly to remove the tears that had been falling and looked at her inquisitively.

"I had a feeling one or both of you would need it, so I used the phone upstairs to call. They should be here any minute."

That's why she was his most trusted. "T-Thank you."

He looked back over to Ed, who wasn't saying much. He wasn't crying or freaking out anymore. He just stood there, watching him. Roy knew something was up. Either he was on the verge of a breakdown…or he was coming up with a plan. Truthfully, he preferred the latter. Then he remembered the boy had been injured earlier as well.

"Y-Your shoulder."

The boy's glazed eyes seem to come back into focus. "He barely grazed me. I'm fine."

Finally, he knelt down in front of Roy, inspecting the wound once more. "I'm going to try something." Was all he spoke before transmuting himself a writing utensil of sorts. He then began to etch something into the ground around the man.

Roy watched with intense curiosity. _A transmutation circle?_

"N-No!" He reached for Ed's arm, gripping it weakly.

Ed merely shrugged out of his grip. "It's not for human transmutation! I'm not an idiot!"

That's when Roy finally noticed the fire in his eyes. Ed wasn't sad or upset. He was pissed. Pissed that his superior was stupid enough to give up his alchemy, rendering him defenseless against Raymond. Pissed that he was now bleeding out in a basement, death knocking at his front door. Pissed that the man he dubbed father was only in this situation because of him.

He wasn't sad in the least bit.

Finally, he finished the circle. "It's Alkahestry." He looked at Roy once again, still that hint of anger in his features. "You've already lost too much blood. I need to at least close the wound or you'll never make it to the hospital."

"Are you sure about this, Edward." Riza asked, concerned for Roy's safety.

"Yeah. It's our only shot. Since Roy can't use his alchemy to sear the wound shut, this is our only option now."

Roy cringed at the bitter tone in his youngest subordinate.

"Ed…" He started to speak, but the boy cut him off.

"Save your breath."

The young prodigy closed his eyes and took one huge breath of his own. He then placed his hands on the circle's edge, activating a bright light that engulfed them all. When he could finally see again, Ed inspected Roy's wound closely. It wasn't perfect, but it appeared he had actually managed to do it. He smiled ever so slightly, noticing that the bullet had been spit out onto the ground as well. Sometimes he even impressed himself.

"I can't believe I actually did it…"

"You said you were sure…" There was that tone in Riza's voice again. The one that made grown men cower in fear.

"I've just never tried it before is all." He offered sheepishly.

"You are something else, kid." Roy mumbled, before slipping into unconsciousness.

As if right on cue, they heard sirens echoing outside the house.

"I'll get them." Ed offered quickly, and ran out the room.

Riza looked in his direction for a moment, confused. Were those…tears she just saw?

Maybe he was just relieved it all worked out.

Clearly she didn't know Ed very well, or she would have never let him out of her sight.

* * *

The first thing Roy noticed was multiple people were touching him. There was a hand grabbing his, and another pair touching his stomach. He also felt something warm on his forehead. Where was he? Who was he with? What were they doing to him? Panic started setting in as he remembered the recent events, and his eyes immediately shot open.

"Stop!" He tried to pull away from whatever grasped his hand, but as he moved, pain shot through his whole body. He squeezed his eyes close once more.

"Sir!" He heard a female voice speak and recognized it instantly. "Just stay calm, Colonel. Everything's fine. You're at the hospital now."

When he opened them again, he looked for the voice and found his first lieutenant seated next to him.

He wanted to smile. To take advantage of the affection that was being shown by the woman he loved. But right now, there was only one person on his mind

"Ed. Where is he?"

"He's fine, sir. Don't worry." She smiled, letting Roy know that she understood. Oh how he wanted to marry that woman.

But still, if Ed wasn't here, then…

"You didn't answer the question."

"I'm not sure, sir. He ran off to get the paramedics when they arrived and never came back. I assumed he just needed some time."

Roy honestly expected Ed to be the first person he saw. Sure, he had a lot to make up for, but Ed would still be there. And if he wasn't, that could only mean one thing...

He began to rip out the IV that was feeding him blood. "We have to find him now."

"Colonel! You lost a lot of blood. You can't just walk out of here!" There was genuine fear in her voice and he hated causing her to worry, but right now he didn't have a choice.

"You don't understand Ed, do you? He's going to blame himself for my situation. He thinks it's his fault that I lost my alchemy and almost died. And He's going to do the one thing he does best to fix it. Alchemy."

"Human transmutation? But he wouldn't really try that again, would he? He knows what it did to his brother. He knows that he could lose his life altogether. Would he really throw away your sacrifice like that?"

"He's not going to throw his life away. He's going to offer his own alchemy in exchange to give mine back."

"Oh. I see."

"But there's only one problem. It's not going to work."

* * *

****Flashback****

 _"Colonel Roy mustang, the great flame alchemist. To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

 _"Cut the pleasantries truth. Just hurry up and name your price. What do you want from me."_

 _"Who says I want anything from you?"_

 _"You always want something from us humans. Because you know we're weak and will give up anything for someone we care about."_

 _"True I suppose."_

 _"Well I care about that kid. A lot. And I want you to save him."_

 _"He's been through my gate before, you know."_

 _"I'm aware. And he's fought with every inch of his life since then to get to where he is today. I'm not letting that get taken away from him so soon."_

 _"You're right. Humans can be the dumbest of creatures sometimes. So, it's a deal you want to make? Can you handle the consequences?"_

 _"Yes. Whatever you want, I'll give it up. My arms, legs, my soul. My entire body if I have to."_

 _"Hmm I think I know exactly what to take from you, Colonel. I don't know if you're going to be willing, though."_

 _"I already told you, you can have whatever you want."_

 _"Alright then. I suppose we have a deal."_

 _"Good."_

 _"But just remember, what I'm going to do to you will be irreversible. Meaning, when the kid finds out and attempts this very thing to change it back -and you know he will- I will have no choice but to take his life this time. You will never see him again."_

 _"I wont let that happen!"_

****End Flashback****

* * *

"If he activates the circle, there will be no more Edward Elric. And that is something I cannot allow."

"Perhaps if you had just been more honest with him..."

"Look I know I should have told him the truth from the beginning, but it's too late to regret it now. I just need to find him before it's too late. Are you with me or not?"

"Always."

After some convincing, or more realistically, after Riza threatened most of the hospital staff with her gun, Roy was finally allowed to be released. But not without a severe lecture and a ton of pain medication. Even though it was extremely painful for the Colonel to walk, he wasn't in any life threatening danger by leaving. Not that it would have stopped him from getting to Ed either way. He was just thankful for Riza's help at the moment in getting him to the car. Once they got in, the lieutenant began to drive, but quickly realized she didn't have a destination.

"Do you know where he is?" She peered from the rearview mirror at Roy while he tried to hide his discomfort.

"I'm working on it." Was all he said as his mind was evidently trying to figure the boy's location out.

"Should we try your house first?"

"I doubt he would go home. And I know he wouldn't waste time going all the way back to Risenbool. It has to be somewhere here in central. Somewhere away from people who would notice. He may be foolish enough to do it a second time, but he's not going to let himself get caught."

 _Somewhere he feels comfortable..._

"Actually, I think I may have just figured it out."

* * *

Ed sat in the middle of the circle, tracing his finger along the edges and admiring his handiwork. It looked much better than that night. The night his life changed forever. Maybe that's why he came here. It reminded him of what his own home would feel like if he still had it. So much pain and death surrounded him. He could still see the outline of their bodies..

"Nina…"

She was such a bright light that was blown out way too soon. Well, more like stomped out by her father, Shou Tucker. His death wasn't retribution enough for what he did to her. The memories would plague Ed forever, just like his nightmares of trying to bring his mother back. And here he was, ready to commit the taboo again. It was a fitting place to sin again. All he had to do was press his hands together and…

"Fullmetal!"

Ed's head snapped to the side to see Roy stumbling towards him.

That man was really something else...

* * *

After a short drive, they finally pulled up to Tucker's old mansion. Even though the house appeared normal on the outside, they both knew the horrors that happened within.

"Are you sure this is where he would go, sir?"

"I'm sure." Roy stared at the abandoned home, suppressing a shiver down his spine. "Trust me. I know exactly what he's thinking."

"Let's go." Hawkeye opened her door, but Roy gently grabbed her arm to stop her from getting out.

"I need you to wait here."

"But sir. You said yourself Ed is unstable right now. We have to stop him before we lose him forever."

"I know that. That's why I need to do this alone. Ed and I have come a long way over the years. I know I can get through to him."

Riza stared at him a moment with those cold brown eyes. "And what if you can't?"

"Then I'll have to live with it. Look, I've already caused enough damage. Just let me fix this."

"Fine." She shut her door. "But you better not come back without him."

* * *

"So, you found me." Ed sat in the middle of a drawn human transmutation circle. It looked as it he had been contemplating what to do for a while. "How are you even here right now? Or was you getting shot somehow faked too?"

"Please come out of the circle, Ed. Come home with me. Everything's fine now."

"Fine? This is seriously what you would call fine!? You lied to me!"

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I want to know how you did it. Or can you even tell me that much?"

Roy sighed and sat down a comfortable distance away from the boy. Truthfully, he was in so much pain that he afraid he would fall down first.

"I arranged the whole thing with truth. My alchemy for your life. He left enough of a wound so you would believe my story and erased the transmutation markings on the floor."

"How could you deceive me like that!"

"I'm sorry okay. It was the only way. I knew you'd never allow it and I wasn't going to let you die like that. You have so much life still ahead of you, Edward. People to help. Discoveries to make. The world is a better place because of you."

"Fine. Then I'll give up my alchemy to bring yours back. I'll do whatever it takes."

"You can't." Roy stated matter-of-factly. It didn't sit too well with Ed.

"No, you can't! You can't stop me or tell me I'm being foolish. You're not allowed that luxury anymore."

"I mean you physically can't. If you activate that circle, I'll never see you again."

"What?"

"Truth knew you wouldn't be able to resist. That's why he made the deal. He wants you to make the same mistake you made with your mother."

Roy bowed his head and stared at the floor. "I can't loose you again, Ed."

"So what, I'll just become trapped inside the gate forever?"

"Or whatever he plans to do with you.."

Ed swore at the man. "How dare you make that decision for me. I've never hated you so much."

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. Not that he was mad at the boy. He just hated that he wasn't getting through like he had hoped.

"I have an idea. Let's think about someone else's feelings other than your own right now."

The young alchemist stood up furiously. "I am!"

"Then listen to what I'm saying!" Roy slowly stood up, pressing an arm against his side, and began to walk carefully towards Ed.

"You're right, okay. You're right about me lying and you're right about me being an idiot for doing it. I thought it was the only choice I had at the time and I'm sorry for keeping it from you. But you have to understand why I did it. It didn't feel like a sacrifice to me. I didn't feel like I was giving up something. I was giving something to someone I cared about. The greatest gift anyone could- life. And I've never been more happy to do it."

Ed closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "That's some really twisted logic you know."

"Ed. Look at me. You've given up so much of your youth to try and fix the mistakes you made. You make time to help other people just because. Heck, you'd give your life for someone in a heart beat. And I know you'd do the same for me. Why not let someone return the favor? Let me do something for you just this once."

"I…" He turned away from the man, embarrassed. "You shouldn't have to."

"I don't have to. I want to."

"But you need your alchemy. I know everyone jokes about you being useless, but that's just because we know what a great alchemist you really are. How are you going to protect your team? How are you going to keep Riza safe? You're a war hero. Amestris needs the flame alchemist.

"No."

"No what?"

"What we need is the Fullmetal alchemist. I can protect my family the same way I always have. It's never been about the power that's made my team so successful. It's because we're a family. We have each other's backs. We look out for one another. And we never give up. That's true power, Ed."

"Then what about Ray? If you had your flame alchemy, you could have easily stopped him."

"Ray was determined to kill one or both of us regardless, Ed. That's just a matter of vengeance. I'm not invulnerable. Heck I'm no where near perfect. Though I like to pretend to be."

He smirked at the kid, who didn't seem to take the bait like he normally did. Oh well. At least he seemed to be pretty calm at the moment. Now to talk him out of that circle.

"This is still all my fault...it always is." Ed buried his face in his hands.

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is! I screwed up again and got myself killed. You wouldn't have had to do any of this if I had just been more careful!"

"Look if it's anyone's fault, it's mine. Ray only came after you because of me. And he's just one of the countless enemies I've made over the years. I risked your life the second I put you under my command. I should have known better than to bring you into my house."

Ed peeked out from underneath his hands. "You...you want me to leave?"

"No that's not what I mean. I just...I don't want something else to happen to you because of me."

"Well I don't need you to take care of me. You're not my dad!"

Before he could do something rash, Roy pulled Ed into a tight embrace. He held onto the boy for dear life, as if he would lose him forever.

"Let go!" Ed yelled beneath his grip.

"I'll always protect you, no matter what."

"I don't need you! Just leave me alone!" He continued to push away, but Roy held firm.

"I know you're scared. Scared that I won't keep my promise. That I'll leave you just like your father. But I'm not going anywhere. Not in this moment and not ever."

"Stop…" The boy began to cry.

Ed finally managed to get his auto mail leg in between them and kneed Roy in the stomach. He had forgotten to be gentle with his injuries, causing the once flame alchemist to yelp in pain. He instantly released the boy and sunk to his knees, clutching his side.

Ed realized all too late what he had done and immediately crouched beside the man.

"Roy! I didn't mean to…I'm sorry!"

He could see the sweat forming on his face and the distorted look of pain in his eyes.

"I'm fine...but I..." He grunted in pain as he pressed harder against the wound. "I think it re-opened."

"You're not fine!" Ed immediately went into panic mode and began brainstorming ideas on how to fix the mess he had made once again. "I-I could do alkahestry and close the wound again. Though I'd probably just screw it up like everything else lately."

"Ed."

"Or maybe truth would make a deal with me if I-"

"Ed! Stop!" Roy grabbed his wrist to get his attention. "All I need right now is a real doctor and some pain killers." He began pushing himself to his feet.

"Wait!" Ed wrapped his hand around the man's and helped him up. Once standing, he then wrapped Roy's arm around his neck to keep him from falling over."

"The lieutenant has a car out front with my medicine. Hurry. P-Please."

"Right. Let's go." They made their way to the car where a worried Hawkeye was waiting anxiously. As soon as she saw them, she ran up and grabbed the other side of Roy, helping him in the car.

"You can't push yourself like that, sir. You know what the doctor said." Once he was settled in, she gave him his painkiller.

What are you doing?!" Ed interrupted. "We have to get him to a hospital!"

"A hospital?" Hawkeye glared at her superior as if she was about shoot him for being reckless again. "What did you do, Colonel?"

Leaning his head against the back of the seat, Roy chuckled. "You can relax, lieutenant. I may have stretched the truth just a bit, Ed. Sorry."

He glanced at the worried boy, who's expression was slowly starting to change into shock. "What? I had to get you out of there somehow."

Ed's face suddenly went from complete shock to a deep scowl.

"You little jerk! I thought you were really hurt!"

"Well, In my defense, you did knock the wind out of me."

"Whatever." He began to open the door to leave.

"Wait! I really am in a lot of pain over here. Seeing as you did try to beat me up just a moment ago, you should at least help me out until I'm healed."

"Yeah well you deserved it after all you've put me through." He crossed his arms.

"Fine. You got your revenge. Now will you just come home already? You can't leave me all alone at the house."

Ed's expression went soft and he looked down. "I thought you didn't want me to live there anymore."

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I guess I am just scared of what could happen. But we're better off together. A team, remember? We look out for each other. Plus I live with the Fullmetal alchemist. I think we'll be fine."

"Well you know how well that worked out the last time."

"Nobody's perfect kid. I think we both learned that. As long as we learn our lesson and move forward, there's nothing to worry about, right?"

"I guess…"

"So, you'll stay?" Roy held out a shaky hand for Ed to shake. "Cause if you run away I'm just going to have to chase you down again, and that might be a tad difficult, seeing as I can barely walk at the moment."

"Well, since you wouldn't even know what to do with yourself if I left, I guess I can stay a while longer." Ed took the hand and shook it. "But don't even begin to think that we're even."

"Fine. Just no more human transmutations. No matter what. Okay?"

"Deal."

"And let's not mention that to anyone else either, seeing as I could lose my job and all."

"What's this?" Ed's face lit up with a devilish smile. "Something I can finally hang over your head?"

"I'm serious."

"Well I'm serious when I say I want a raise." He put his hands behind his head casually and leaned back.

"Please. Don't try to be me. Blackmail is my job. You should just stick to what you're good at."

"Oh you mean destroying things and causing you all kinds of paperwork? If you say so."

"You know what? I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but paperwork sounds pretty good right now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, I'll gladly help you out with that. Just give me a mission, boss!"

They both laughed and enjoyed the rest of the car ride home, finally accepting what had happened and moving on.

As they pulled up to Roy's house, the ex-alchemist couldn't help but smile. Smile because this was their normal, and he had been missing it for months. He caught a glimpse of Ed, who was trying to hide his own smile as well. Neither of them had to ask what the other was thinking. They were both feeling the same emotions. And they both knew, even though the future could hold anything for them, it would be all right as long as they had each other.

* * *

 _So yeah, another story finally wrapped up on fanfiction. That's pretty exciting, even though I wish the ending had been better. I'm also excited because I can finally start working on all the other ideas swimming around in my brain. I don't think I will post on here for a bit, but I will certainly be doing lots of writing! I still have a sequel to work on, and at least three other one-shots. My goal for the next two parental one-shots is to write Roy and Ed's character more like the show. It's going to be challenging, but I think you guys are going to like them! I also had an idea that came to me recently about an AU where alchemy has been banned…so yeah, I'm definitely not going anywhere._

 _A quick side note. I recently discovered Miraculous Ladybug, and while the show is just okay to me, I'm kind of in love with the concept. I would love to write a fan fiction for it, soooo you may be seeing something from me in that world soon :)_

 _Endings make me sad, so I'll just say thank you again for making me feel like I'm writing all of this for a reason. I used to write stuff all the time before I knew about fanfiction, and it was never as rewarding as having someone else read it and say they enjoyed it. I hope all of you did just that. There are things I want to work on as I continue to write. My hope is to improve with each story. Thank you for all your tips and encouraging reviews. I will certainly put them to good use in the future :)_


End file.
